Love Quotes
by Blainers Rock
Summary: These are stories about Logan and Camille love life in quote style
1. Just Quotes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BTR OR QUOTES. OR ELES ILL BE RICH.**

**LOVE QUOTES: Another Lomille Story**

**P.S. THE BOLDED WORD ARE THE QUOTES**

**You're Ugly**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Logan-Hey Cammie, what up?

Camille- Hey Loge. Just waking up- Goes to bathroom

Logan- Did I wake you? follows into bathroom

Camille- No. -looks in mirror -AHHH"

Logan- What? -seeming scared

**Camille- I'm so ugly**

**Logan- And I'm pregnant**

**Camille- What**

**Logan- I thought we were stating the impossible.**

Camille- Grins ear to ear and jumps on tippy toes.

Logan- Kisses her

**Calling First**

Jo- "Stop looking at your phone, your worrying me. It's only" looks at her phone" 7:34 and you think he's going to call at this time of morning."

Camille- Well I don't wanna seem desperate. If I call I could wake him or even, annoy him. I'm not a nuisance.

Jo- Yes so she say

Phone- Starts ringing

Camille- It's ringing!

Jo- Then answer it!

Camille- picks up phone, on speaker- Hi!

Logan- Oh hey, yeah I just woke because I was thinking about you.

Jo- rolls eye

Camille- Awe that sweet.

Logan- Well I have to go sweet cheeks. Bye-yah. - hangs up phone

Jo- You know**, I thinks it sweet how he calls you first, because it show he was thinking about you first.**

Camille- I know- in hazy eyes

**Marriage**

There at their wedding.

As Camille looks into Logan eyes and her whispers to her

Logan- **I want my first marriage, to be my first marriage, **with my first wife.

Camille- Passionately kisses her husband

**Too busy**

Camille- phone rings and picks up- Hey! I'm so happy for our day today it will be the first in weeks we get to hang out with each other.

Logan- Yeah, That why I called. I'm so sorry, but Gustavo is making us rehearse for longer today but I promise I will make it up to you.

Camille- It's okay its not your fault. Don't sweat it.! And have fun!

Logan- I'm sorry but I have to go. I love you see you… in who knows how long

Camille-Bye and don't sweat it- hangs ups and little sad for canceling their plans.

_9:57 later that day_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Camille- Gets up from couch and shakes all the popcorn off her sweats. Opens door

Logan- Hey beautiful - holding hand behind his back

Camille- Looks down at clothes- Haha but hey I thought you had plan

Logan- That's the power of begging. And go look cuter then you usually are were because

Camille- went to get dress in the outfit of:

Logan- Hands Camille bouquet of flower and offer his elbow

Camille- Takes elbow an flower and they walk away to the elevator- No matter how "busy" a person is, if they really care, they will always find time for you.

Logan- That why I love you- Kisses Camille


	2. ME ME

**SHOUT TO :**

**RILEYSTARR FOR ADDING MY STORY TO YOUR FAVORITE**

**SUPPAOTAKU FOR A GREAT IDEA ON MY NEXT STORY**

**Ignoring Me**

Jo- You're taking this too hard

Camille- No I'm not

Jo- He loves you, no matter what. That dudes heads over heads for you.

Camille- I'm just hiding from him like man-hunt

Jo- **Never ignore a person who you love, cares for you, and misses you, because one day you may wake you and realize you lost the moon while counting the stars**

**Help me**

Logan- Need help?

Camille- No thank you?

Logan- Well, I must say, that's one heavily big box- starts to pick it up

Camille- No thank you I said

Logan-But I want to

Camille- I don't want you to get hurt

Logan- I don't mind.** A real women wants to, but a real men wont let her**

Camille- looks into eye- okay you got me- hugs him

**READ**

**SORRY I DIDN'T DO MUCH. I JUST COULDN'T THINK ANYMORE. YOU KNOW WHAT IF YOU SEND MY YOUR QUOTE THROUGH G MAIL/ PM/ REVIEW I WILL TURN IT INTO A LITTLE STORY WITH YOUR QUOTE. DON THINK I WONT SEE IT BECAUSE IM ALWAYS ON G MAIL AND FAN-FICTION. DON'T HESITATE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BUT IF YOU WANT ME CONTINUE THEN G MAIL/PM/REVIEW ME. I THINK MY NEXT STORY WILL BE CARMILLE AND A LITTLE LOMILLE BECAUSE I READ A WONDERFUL STORY CALLED DOUBLE STANDARD BY SUPPAOTAKU. I LOVE YOU AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR PM ME. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**P.S. I HAVE A COMMUNITY CALLED LoganXCamille AND I NEED STAFF AND MOST IMPORTANTLY STORIES SO PM I'M ALWAYS AVAILABLE**


End file.
